


When Fantasy becomes Reality

by CaperCookie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Vampireverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaperCookie/pseuds/CaperCookie
Summary: High School to Supernatural.That isn't right. Turns out they also were roleplaying another world the entire time. Is there anything else they're missing!?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dimensions [On Hiatus If You Couldn't Tell]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169868) by [Inkblot_Skyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz). 

> I like reading these kinds of stories a particular story has given me a burst of inspiration for a story... I'm writing to many.
> 
> Thanks for writing that great story I now have inspiration for this garbage! ^^

There was a club that most in Underhigh wished to stay as far away from as possible. It was the ‘Vampire Club’ it was considered toxic in the nerd spheres and social suicide in the others. Those in any social sphere other than nerds would usually keep it a secret, as the club was basically just roleplaying… the nerds version of sports as some of them would call it.

_But what would happen if the roleplay world of theirs became reality?_

Well, the ones who have been already doing roleplays of it would land in the positions they were playing before, and the others wherever what was doing it saw fit.


	2. A Club Meeting

Error ran from basketball straight to the English classroom. Practice had just ended, the coach decided to keep them later to do more drills. He said it was ‘for not giving enough’ in their normal practice. Some of them hadn’t been paying attention, but it’s like they expect them to just have one extracurricular thing! Error almost crashed into the trophy case as he skidded on the ground doing a hard 90 degree turn.

He was glad that today was a Friday for sure. He wouldn’t have to deal with anymore practices or school things for the next two days. Just roleplaying with those nerds and playing basketball with his sports friends. That’s the kind of stuff that is actually enjoyable. Why did the teachers expect him to be interested as they went to explain math terms or science equations? You’re just giving me extra work for other classes! Error took another hard right into the open door of a classroom. This room had a welcoming feel to it. Error was told by the little nerds about how the people outside the club thought it was toxic because there was a lot of yelling in the room whenever they passed the in session club. Of course, they also didn’t know that it was LARPing going on in there.

”Error honestly,” Ink started,” how come you’re always running into the door. You’re lucky that I had it open today or else you would have hit skull first into it again!”

"The Vampire King doesn’t have to answer that," Error said giving a little flourish with his hands as he spoke. 

"That's not a response!" Ink yelled, as he went to get his fake hunting knife to be the famous and successful vampire hunter ‘Sir Encre’.

Error was going to get his fake fangs from the closet. He didn’t like putting the fangs in there, but if the other guys in the basketball team were to find them in his bag he would be the laughing stock of the basketball team. No one would care that he's their best player. So, he got his fake fangs from the closet and went to rinse the fangs in a sink in the classroom. After he rinsed them he put them in his mouth. He started to chuckle at the thought of one of his buddies thinking that the fangs were some weak nerd’s and was trying to get someone to admit to it. It would just be hilarious to think that they would do that. His buddies know that he’s the one that would do the ‘communicating’. The look on their faces if they found out that he was the one who owned the little piece of plastic. Ha it would be downright hilarious!

Ink got his plastic hunting knife in its sheath and strapped it to his side. He also had some paintbrushes in there as Encre was known for after a fight he would paint the most intense scene from it and hang it in his home. He has even painted some of the pictures of the most famous and successful Encre! The one that has always eluded Encre’s capture though was the Vampire King himself! Encre still had painted the battles though, to commemorate the struggle so that the eventual victory is just that much more sweeter. Now, if only he could actually get the Vampire King to appear on time! Dre- he means Ametsa, one of the hunters that go with Encre along with Asul. Though they had issues against the Vampire King Virhe and one of the great vampire dukes his name was Bosiu Ba Bosiu. He had to give props to Nightmare for making up not only a first name for his character, but also a middle and surname. That didn't mean that in character he would show it though.

Nightmare was already in his whole get up. Honestly he and his brother had to be the most dedicated and best members of this club. Because they came prepared since the first meeting unlike Ink and Blue. They also actually come on time, unlike Error. Honestly he got why Error was the Vampire King since he was definitely the more cutthroat and scary out of the two, but if it were excluding Error he would clearly be king. Nightmare never got why Ink was the one who decided to make himself the most famous, at least he never mentioned that the others were just as famous and successful though he probably just thought that was self evident.

Blue got his costume on and was horse playing with Dream. He'd just be doing that until everyone else was ready to roleplay. Asul was the most eager vampire hunter, as that is just something that he decided to make the character a bit more like himself. So, Blue has decided to just horseplay around with their fake daggers. His play fighting with Dream was cutting close… and Dream was winning. That doesn’t that much though as long as Dream doesn’t get turned into a vampire in their game.

Everybody was prepared for role playing now. Dream was dressed in a golden trench coat with fake vampire hunting material inside. Blue was in a blue bandanna and a sleeveless vest. He had a vampire hunting knife in his jeans pocket. Ink had a parka tied around his waist with paint brushes and knives in the parka’s pocket. He had a brown turtleneck on as well, it was that Encre’s way to keep a vampire from sucking his blood. Nightmare had a snazzy suit that had a little fake red rose in the left breast pocket. Bosiu Ba Bosiu was a fancy character, in which Nightmare wished was slightly more slovenly as it was slightly annoying moving around in his suit, but his character is a duke and he’s going to dress the part, and yes he did have some fake fangs in. Then there was the vampire king himself. That’s right, it was Error or as he would call himself when roleplaying,” The Great Vampire King Virhe”! Error had his fake fangs in and had a white button up shirt on with his basketball shorts. Overall, he just looked like he put half the effort into his clothing which made everyone else sigh.

”Error, why… you know we’re supposed to go all out on our costumes,” Ink sighed out. 

”Well, what do you expect I had practice right before this,” Error said as he started to vehemently move his arms and hands around,” besides it fits with my character!”

Error’s sure that if anyone in his basketball team heard him arguing with the little nerd that they would be laughing until they probably would die… he might be slightly overreacting. But, it was kind of funny that he was arguing with a nerd over a fictional vampire’s characterization. Then again vampires aren’t exactly real. It was still hilarious that he was arguing over something that he wouldn’t care about in any of his classes. That’s when they started to roleplay.

Error went on to be the great vampire king with the duke that was loyal to him, but still what Error knew was smarter than him. There was also the vampire hunters that were honestly pretty good in a fight. Error didn’t have a clue on why the little nerds there didn’t do any physical extracurriculars at least so far as he knew. So, they were in another fight as the hunters and vampires always seem to be in conflict. They went on like that ‘till the bell saying all clubs had to stop for the night. It was about 5 and the Vampire Club were now scrambling to get their costumes off and out of the classroom.

Error was trying to get the button up shirt off quickly. His little brother Fresh just finished a student council meeting and he only agreed not to tell anyone about his club if he got out of his club on time. His brother Geno was going to pick them up in five minutes and it was hard for him to unbutton a shirt while panicking! He finally got the shirt off and his t-shirt back on and was racing out the door with the speed he had before. When he got to the parking lot where Geno was going to pick him and Fresh up he hit headfirst into his little brother. His little brother went on to berate him for not looking where he’s going. He waited for his brother in awkward silence with his younger sibling. He just was researching vampire stuff on his phone… honestly he had no clue what his little brother was doing; his poker face was better than anything he had ever seen. Error felt a slight pain as he felt the sunset on his bones, but he didn’t question it. He’s probably just getting a sunburn or something… he dares not even think about how his canines started to feel extremely loose like they were about to fall out with some new ones ready to take the canine’s place.

After all, it’s just residual of him getting into character and will leave in a little… at least he hoped.


	3. Fantasy Starts to Melt

Geno had finally arrived to both Error’s and Fresh’s relief. Error ran to open the door and Fresh just… casually strolled. Error got into his seat and dropped his backpack into the back. His canines still felt very loose. So, Error decided to test it to see if it truly was loose; his method of checking was by going to loosen one of the teeth and it dangled so much so that it nearly fell out. He decided to yank on the tooth out of curiosity. He yanked on the tooth and it got out with ease. Error paused as he saw the tooth in his hand. He looked over at his little brother. Fresh’s face was filled with panic and shock. He looked like he was about to panic and Error thinks that he was going to scream. He took his top left canine tooth out, and he felt like that canine was already growing a new one. That was weird, but he can’t help it now.

”Hey… so why’re you two being so,” Geno said as he looked into the back,” ERROR WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

Everyone in the car were panicking at this point. That’s when another tooth popped out of Error’s skull. This one was the upper right canine. That’s when his teeth felt fine again, and he felt immense hunger. He lost two teeth! He wasn’t a babybones… so why was he losing teeth!? Error was trying to figure that out now as he held two semi-sharp teeth in his hand what he would do. Honestly, Error just thought that the sunburn and the fangs thing were just residuals from him getting in character… because that has happened before. On an occasion when he first started hanging out with those little nerds he even forgot to take the fake fangs out and that’s why he would automatically feel like that. So, why was he feeling like now… it was more of himself changing. Vampires weren’t real after all… they couldn’t be. If they were real then he might need to stop himself from being anywhere near… well anyone.

~~~

Ink hummed to himself as he walked home. He didn’t question as his fake knife seemed to be getting heavier. He got inspiration for a new painting for when he got home. He’d sketch it when he got home. His home should just be right around the cor- Ink stood his mouth agape. Where his rundown little home… he was living on his own using minimum wage for all of his expenses since he was abandoned. Instead of that there was a peaceful little cottage. It seemed way better kept than what he could do. He had to spend so much time outside of his home with his jobs and such… but this looks exactly how he would always paint Encre’s home.

That’s when Ink felt the weight of the knife in the pocket of his parka that was tied around his waist. It was made of aluminum foil(that Dream gave him) and cardboard. So, why was it so heavy? Ink took the ‘fake’ knife out of his pocket. It clearly wasn’t a fake one. The knife’s blade seemed to be made of Damascus steel. The metal looked like it was somehow liquid and not… like actual Damascus steel. That caught Ink by surprise. It was honestly kind of shocking, and that’s not just to describe the handle. The handle had a wooden hilt and the rest were a shining rainbow of colors. Ink was honestly shocked with how nice the blade looks. In fact, it looked how he always… no that couldn’t be possible! They made up a world for their escape. He wished before that he could have the life that his character did, but that was just a joke. He didn’t want to have to kill others to keep himself afloat. What would he do!? He had friends that he would have to attack if this was all turning into their reality.

Ink decided that he at least would look inside the home. But first, Ink hurried himself with his backpack unzipping it and getting his turtleneck out. Ink put the turtleneck on; it was just for his protection. He didn’t want to get his blood sucked if what he thought was true… actually was true. He looked towards the address to double check it. Just in case this was just the wrong address. No, it wasn’t it was the same street, it was the same numbers, and for some reason it had the same hallway of paintings that it had before. In fact the only part of it that seemed like it wasn’t affected was the paintings that he made that were meant to be for Encre as a character. He never planned to sell those, but now that seemed like it would be a great idea. There was something nagging in his mind though that something wasn’t right. Ink took out his phone and went to call Dream, he hoped that he was having a better play with this situation. Dream didn’t answer.

”Hey, um… Dream,” Ink said as the phone recorded a voice mail,” I found something weird that’s happening. I think someone might have replaced my home.”

~~~

Dream was humming to himself as he and Nightmare were in the car. That’s when he heard Nightmare scream. Dream looked over towards his brother and frantically asked him what was wrong. Dream’s mouth was agape as he saw that Nightmare had his top canines out of his mouth. Dream suddenly felt the fake knife in his pocket turn very real. Right now though he was panicking more about his brother losing teeth then the fact that his fake vampire hunting stuff changing to be real and dangerous. Dream was trying to figure out what they were supposed to do!

Nightmare’s mind was foggy with fear and pain. There was a bump in the road a bit before and next thing he knew was that his upper canines were yanked out of his skull. Nightmare was trying to figure out what caused that to happen in the first place. Someone his age doesn't just lose two teeth out of the blue! So, why did that just happen to him!? His mind was foggy and he soon felt an unwavering hunger. It was intense… almost like he was being starved. That didn't make sense though. The hunger begged him to pay that no mind though. He was starving and that's all that mattered in his half delusioned mind.

Nightmare looked over to his brother. All that he could smell was blood. Dream seemed to have gotten a paper cut. So, that's where the smell was coming from; he didn't get why he smelled it so strongly though. That thought didn't matter though, he was too hungry. He didn't notice as he was positioning himself to be able to drain the blood from the cut. He just needed some of that life-sustaining fluid. He just needed some blood.

Dream yelped as his brother went in a position that seemed like it should have broken many of his bones. That's when he saw that his brother was going for his finger… odd, but he would choose not to question it. His brother seemed to be growing fangs in the place of his top canines. Dream started to back into his car door. His brother was trying to suck his blood! Dream instinctively took his 'fake' knife out of his pants pocket. He accidentally hurt his brother; Nightmare hissed out in pain as he got cut by Dream's blade. They both looked down at the blade. It was real, and if Nightmare was turning into a vampire than Dream was probably becoming a vampire hunter. Dream backed away from his brother as much as possible. He didn't want to harm his brother. Nightmare backed away from his brother as well. He was hungry and hurt. He wasn't sure how much he could control his hunger for blood. The car went into an uneasy silence. The two couldn't be near each other anymore. They didn't want to risk harming the other.


	4. Univited Characters

Blueberry was trying to figure out where his parents went. They usually are back home by the time he gets home from the Vampire Club. Blueberry sighed. Maybe his parents were just stuck in traffic? Blueberry opened the door into his home. He decided that he would just go inside and wait for his parents. When he opened the door he expected for him to be alone, but he was welcomed by what looked like an older version of himself… he was covered in little scars like he was in a ton of fights. This skeleton had on a blue bandana with blood, dirt, cuts and little tears in the fabric. He also had on a sleeveless vest, but his vest did have some sleeves(they looked like they belonged on a sweater) sewn on. This older Blueberry seemed to be in a more worn version and… more practical(in a vampire infested area at least) version of his role playing outfit. Blueberry felt his fake dagger become real in his pocket. He tried not to notice.

”Oh, hey tiny hunter. Asul had to get rid of a couple vampire,” the older version of him said.

That’s when Blueberry noticed two trails of blood towards the window. “What did you do!?” Blueberry yelled out as he was connecting the dots in his head.

"Asul just got rid of a couple of vampires that were inside your home… your welcome tiny hunter," the older version of himself said. Blueberry yelled out a yes and went to tell the man that he was going to call the police. Blueberry walked out into the kitchen. He was going to call on his home phone. The other man probably wasn’t going to do much else. If he was going to do something he would have done something as soon as he walked in. “Woah, woah, woah! Come on little me, Asul just needs to get you to calm down,” older Blueberry said. “Calm down! Calm down! You murdered my-” Blueberry said as he was cut off. The older Blueberry then said that he just got rid of some vampires not kill them. Blueberry huffed and then said rather annoyed,” Fine, you kicked my parents out! That’s still terrible! They cared about me and you for some hallucination kicked them out of their own home!”

Blueberry decided to go into the kitchen and definitely call the police on this lunatic. There was no such thing as vampires right? There is something that still bothered him about how close that creepy guy looked to him. If he were to call the police on him they might think it’s just a prank since the guy looks like he could just be an older brother and could just see **him** as the crazy one. So, what should he do… maybe he should try and get the guy into sanity before he calls? It would make more sense right? He’d figure out that he’s delusional and then he would just turn himself in for attacking two innocent adults without provocation. His parents taught him to be a nice person, and he knows that his parents aren’t hypocrites. That sounds like a good idea to him. He should probably just call his friends from the club to figure out what was going on and what to do. They know more of what they’re doing then him, after all he was the last one to figure out how they were supposed to work in the club.

Blueberry dialed Error’s phone number into the home phone. He tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for Error to pick up. Error’s phone was answered, but not by Error. “Hey brah,” Fresh started… Blueberry found his speaking habits extremely annoying. It’s like he’s trying to be a surfer guy maybe? “So, brah I think my bro passed out… it was sudden. It was very sudden. I’m not the one who specializes in the actual people of the school and their health so I have absolutely no clue what to do with him. Two of his teeth came out and we’re all panicking.” Blueberry didn’t think Fresh sounded like he was panicked, but Error did say his brother had more stifled emotional reactions. So, he didn’t mention anything of that and told him that he had no clue what to do. Fresh then hung up and Blueberry let out a groan. Honestly, he was telling the truth and he was already becoming mentally tired. He just came back from a full day of school, getting in character for role playing so he was somewhat emotionally tired as well, and then he comes home to find out a nutjob that looks like what his roleplay character looked like kicked out his parents because they were ‘vampires’.

He dialed the number for Ink into the phone next. He tapped his foot again as he waited for Ink to pick up. He saw in the corner of his eye the character was leaning against the doorframe. Ink never picked up though, so he went down to Dream. If Dream didn’t answer then most likely Nightmare wouldn’t either. Those two seemed to be inseparable. He went again to tap his foot and wait for an answer. He didn’t get one. The character was also coming closer to him. So, he decided that he would go and try and get the guy to stop by _talking_ to him. His second plan was trying to point his fake weapon at the guy and hope that he wouldn’t figure out that it was just a fake one. He started to nervously chatter. He was just stringing words along as he started to back away. He hoped that this character wouldn’t come any closer. His hopes were in vain. He was coming closer… and it sounded like he was starting to speak, but Blueberry was panicking and so the voice just was white noise. He was speaking quicker as he was trying to back away. That’s when he hit into the wall. He looked back and saw that yep he got backed into a wall. Great.

When the character was a few paces away Blueberry took out his ‘fake’ dagger. He pointed it at the character and tried to make it seem like he was being threatening. Kind of hard to do when you’re backed into a corner. He looked over to the character and saw that they were laughing. Cocky, they were cocky just like his roleplaying character acted. Blueberry was kind of panicked since he wasn’t getting the kind of reaction he wanted. The guy was coming closer to him. He finally was able to understand what this character said. He said,” Hey, little hunter. That isn’t a safe weapon. You shouldn’t be pointing that at Asul. Okay, so… why don’t we just try and retry that whole introduction thing. Meet the great vampire hunter Asul and young hunter… Encre messed up. Now then hunter tell Asul your name.”

Blueberry was kind of shocked by what he heard. Turns out that this is indeed his own roleplaying character. He did kind of wish that Asul didn’t refer to himself in the third person. He told Asul his name. Asul then tried to explain what exactly happened where Encre messed up. He said that Encre decided to use one of the artifacts they found to try and reverse engineer it in a way to reverse vampirism. It didn’t exactly worked and now they brought vampirism into this version of reality along with some people from their own. Blueberry didn’t blame them. In fact, how could he; after all, they didn’t know that was going to happen. Now, if only Asul would shut up and leave him alone to try and find his parents!

~~~

Ink was shocked when he decided to open the door into ‘his’ house. The house clearly isn’t his. When he went in, he saw that it was cozy… kind of like how he would describe Encre’s house. He even had his paintings in the exact positions he would draw in sketches or paintings or stuff like that. He went and crossed the corner. Ink then saw exactly what Encre looked like. Ink’s face switched from his mild wonder and confusion to just **NOPE** as he went to go out the door.

Ink got to the front door and was about to open the door when he was picked up by the collar of his shirt. Ink hesitantly looked behind him and he saw Encre’s face. Encre then said,” Sorry little guy, I just need to get someone to help with your world’s new vampire problem.”


	5. Vampire Prince

”Well, Ink you finally cracked. You’re insane. You’ve retreated into fantasies,” Ink said to himself. He seemed to repeat it to himself as he was starting to giggle.

Encre paused as he saw that Ink was just turning into a giggling mess. What was he supposed to do? He’s the leader of a vampire hunting group not a therapist! He had to figure out what to do. Encre dropped Ink on the ground and went to get something to teach the guy how to fight vampires.

”Um… kid? Can you tell me your name?” Encre tried to calmly say as he took the vampire hunting knife from Ink. He glanced at the knife and told Ink,” So, you’re an unskilled hunter. Well, you’ll need to learn how to kill vampires then.”

~~~

Error finally woke up. He was at home and in his bed. How that happened, he had no clue since the closest memory of his was in the car with him panicking and having his own version of what his brother says is a ‘panic attack’. Ya right, only wimps get those. Error dimly went to go get dressed. He didn’t notice the vampire that was hiding in his room, nor the sizzling of his bones; the pain was chalked up to the fact that he **must** have got a bone out of place or something like that. In his mind it was a tuesday morning… at around 6 in the morning and so he had to get dressed for wrestling. He had absolutely no clue why he had to arrive early, but that doesn’t exactly matter.

Error got the clothes from his dresser still groggy wondering how he felt like he got a fracture in every one of his bones. He headed towards the bathroom to clean off the sweat that he usually gets during the half marathon worth of running he does on monday. He had to keep himself in shape along with keeping himself awake. Error was muttering to himself as he hurried to hide his embarrassing items. He didn’t even know how they got out. Honestly it put Undyne’s nerdy side to shame. He had dvds of Undernovela that he usually would watch with headphones on. His brothers would tease him about it. Whenever Fresh would do it everyone just assumed that it was something that Fresh liked and was just trying to embarrass Error with because his reaction was one of confusion and anger. He had his sewing projects that he only took out for working on it. He was always embarrassed by them, they looked awful in his opinion and he couldn’t figure out how to make himself like it. He also had his notes on stuff like traps, battle tactics, and for some odd reason history. He’s never going to show any off this stuff to others though. He already has a hard enough time trying to hide his part with the vampire club.

Error went to the bathroom, after he finally got his embarrassment hidden. Error was slightly awake now, so that’s a plus I guess. Error bumped into something though… it seemed to have been a torso. Error backed away. He then looked to try and figure out what he bumped into.

He was expecting it to be something like his embarrassment closet. It wasn’t that. It wasn’t anything near like that. He looked at the face; it was chipped slightly in the cheek and it looked suspiciously like his own. They had fangs peeking out of his smile. His mind was suddenly awake. He expected the creature to attack and so he went to lash out. He was hiding the fear that he had. If he hid it well enough then he can make his opponent scared **OF HIM**! That’s when the creature spoke.

”What aren’t you aware that you’re in the presence of the great Vampire King Virhe!?” the vampire seemingly screeched out. “Oh, you must not be aware little vampire. I’m the one in charge. I have to say though, you got yourself incredibly well fed. Especially considered you were only turned yesterday,” Virhe calmly said.

That made Error way more awake then he would like to be. Error realized now that his pain was actually because of the sunlight, and since he liked to have the blinds up he was obviously going to be covered in sunlight. So, now that he figured out that he was burning he hurried to his embarrassment closet. It had a cloak that he made. It was supposed to be a jacket, but he forgot the sleeves, so he made it a near floor length cloak for his brother… who said it wasn’t good enough. He made it… maybe a couple years ago? Either way his cloak dragged by the ground when he first made it so he should be somewhat safe from burning to death for now. Error went to search for it from the embarrassment closet. He tossed out things like gloves, battle notes, dresses from when he thought that people would be fine with him wearing dresses… Fresh laughed at him for weeks when he wore pale yellow sundress in the living room. He tried not to think about that. He made so many of those dresses too… he honestly wished that his brother had forgotten about the medication that the doctors tried experimenting with him on. Seriously, his brother was fine from the beginning if a bit annoying. He stopped tossing his stuff when he got to the Undernovela dvds in which he carefully put on his bed. Error finally found his cloak when he felt like he was being toasted. He quickly put the cloak on.

”So, we have a smart one! You figured that out kind of quick. Little vampire, you must be hungry though. I can offer you a deal. If you agree to it you’ll be under me as well since your so similar looking to me I’ll take you to be the prince of the vampires. You know what that entails. But, I warn you if you don’t accept the offer then ** I can get rid of everything and everyone you love**,” Virhe said, chuckling to himself at the end.

Error knew what he meant. He was the guy who made this character after all. Virhe wasn’t really giving him a choice… he saw why. In Virhe’s hand he found a notebook labeled with ‘Vampire Culture Handbook’ in his sloppy handwriting. Too little movement made him incredibly twitchy. It was a part of his pixlexia that he never was able to get rid of even with the medication he got for it. He was kind of glad that the others didn’t know about the pixlexia… and that was also in the handbook. At the beginning he put a little note for the nerds to explain the terrible writing, and since they want a reason for all behavior he had to say his medical diagnotion thing. He and Ink were the ones who made up the world and such, so he had the notebook. In it he had the hierarchy… the fact that he was the one that created the vampire part of the roleplay world.

Error backed away. Virhe just wanted to keep Error close and make sure he didn’t do anything right? He had to agree; he cared for his brother, and he would rather him be in his personal torment than his brothers dead.

~~~

”AHHHHHHHHH,” the yellow and purple skeletons screeched.

Dream was staring into Ametsa’s eyelights. They seemed to be dead serious. “Step away from the vampire kid.”

Ametsa seemed to have his eyes trail over to the window a couple times though. Unknown to Dream and Nightmare he was looking for Bosiu Ba Bosiu. Bosiu Ba Bosiu was looking through the window at the two brothers. Virhe would not be glad to hear about a hunter getting to the new vampire first.


	6. Hunters

Dream went in front of Nightmare to block him from Ametsa. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you harm my brother,” Dream screamed out closing his eyes and looking away from Ametsa.

Ametsa was in a golden trench coat. He had a scarf on that mostly just covered his neck. He had pale yellow boots on along with the same shaded gloves. The boots and gloves were surprisingly clean. He then said,” Kid, the vampire is dangerous. You must know that he’s dangerous right?”

Dream’s faceplate seemed to turn to the expression of a serial killer when he uttered his next sentence,” Don’t you come close to my brother you self righteous murderer!”

Dream looked Ametsa in the eye lights as he spoke. Dream then went to take his brother’s hand. With this lunatic around it’s safer for him to be around his brother. Who cares if his brother is going to need to drink some blood, at least he can trust his brother to care about him. Unlike the stranger that barged into their home they could trust each other. Nightmare was clutching onto Dream in fear… and he seemed to be trying to drink the blood from the cut that Dream didn’t bother to cover… mostly because he didn’t feel the need to. It was day by now and Nightmare had closed all the curtains. Dream quickly put a poncho with a hood on Nightmare. He then gave Nightmare a warm smile and told him that they were going out.

Nightmare nodded; he and Dream walked out the door, they had no clue where they were going, but that doesn’t matter.

~~~

Ametsa was shocked as the little guy left holding onto the hand of the **vampire**. Who cared that the creature was his brother; that creature could be tear him apart for his blood. Honestly, how can the kid not trust him?! Ametsa s just trying to help! Ametsa went to run in the direction of the twins. He needs to make sure that the kid is safe. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he allowed another kid be turned into a blood slave or something of the sort.

Ametsa ran through the hall of the mansion. Seriously, those two lived in something similar to that vampire noble house that he had to escape. He couldn’t save his brother. He now has no brother. After all, Ametsa needed to keep the Bosiu family business alive.

~~~

Dream and Nightmare found a wall of TVs in a store. They were playing the news.

”That’s right Mindy. It seems that groups that center around vampires in any capacity have been affected. The groups that are heavily centered around vampires have been the most affected. The groups that are reading or watching vampire centered things at one point are just slightly affected. Now, let’s go back to sports. We wouldn’t want to _suck_ too much energy from our audience now would we Mindy.”

Dream and Nightmare backed away. Dream was prepared to run and Nightmare was pulling on Dream to get him to CALM DOWN! Dream had finally calmed down. Nightmare at one point slapped Dream and said that he needed to **calm down**. Dream finally calmed down. Dream then smiled brightly and said that they should get out of this place because it’s causing him to panic. Nightmare nodded and said that they could go somewhere else. Nightmare yanked down on the hood of his poncho. His brother shouldn’t see him like a vampire, he might as well act like nothing happened.

~~~

Ink was trying to keep himself from getting anywhere near the creep that was his character. Encre honestly was both an idiot and creepy. The guy is literally kidnapping him! Ink didn’t get why Encre even decided to try and do that stupid thing. He already told him that he wouldn’t harm anyone. Encre didn’t get it though. Encre was stuck in the ways of vampires being bad. Ink just wished that he could find his notebook though. If he didn’t find his notebook then Encre would probably find it and if he found it then he could easily see so much on the role play world. He also told where the vampire version is… with Error. Oh no… Ink should really find that notebook **now**!

Ink stealthily tried to find a way to get Encre’s mitts off of his notebook. Ink went to grab at the book when he was sure that Encre wasn’t paying attention. Instead, Ink was grabbed on the hand by Encre. “Wow, kid you’re learning without even making me have to teach you,” Encre said,” Now then kid. Who is this Error guy, he sounds like an interesting man. I believe I should find this guy before the vampires do. Who knows how they’ll handle the guy who literally made their entire culture and social status system.”

Ink backed away. He didn’t even expect Encre to notice him, why did he have to make his character so smart?! Seriously, this is ridiculous. Did he make a Gary Stu or something?! It was actually kind of annoying now trying to bypass what he’s been doing to the vampires in their roleplay. He honestly had a bit of empathy now. It was annoying, but he just had to make Encre so talented and such. It was annoying in all senses of the word!

~~~

Blueberry was trying his 30th escape attempt for the day. Asul kept thwarting his attempts. But, what exactly did he expect for someone who made traps for vampires. Blueberry was just trying to make it to his friends so that he could make sure that they’re OK. If the world was merging with their release from all the stress, then that means that… it was going to probably get 65% more dangerous. Bosiu Ba Bosiu would play dirty and was as loyal as a saved puppy. Blueberry just hoped that even though he was unable to find a way to escape Asul that the others in the club were OK. Even Error didn’t deserve any of the things that was going to happen to him, and he was the one who was merciless to most of his friends with bullying. After all, everyone has their reasons.

~~~

Error before he knew it was yanked out of the window and into a portal. That was when he heard a whistling wind… the sound that is always in the doorway of Virhe’s castle. Error was flapping around now. For some unknown reason though he felt weak; he felt like his bones were jelly-like. The world seemed to be swaying as his thoughts went to his hunger… oh ya. He missed um… 3 meals? Ya he forgot to eat dinner, he missed breakfast, and the nerd he was trying to borrow money from thought that he was trying to bully money off of them so they told one of the teachers and got him detention during lunch as punishment. Before he blamed it on his pixlexia, but now he knows it wasn’t the case… after all, his personality just wasn’t made for people. At one point he mostly broke. His only escape from the people around him was the world that him and those little nerdlets made. Now though, in his own world he was terrified. He was starving, and finally he thinks that maybe he should have just given up by now.


	7. In the Shadows

Error wasn’t exactly the first person people thought of when they thought of someone that gave up. He was in as many physical sports as he could be. He even tried male cheerleading for a while in middle school. Error was always pushing through. One of the most memorable times was when he broke his leg and somehow sprained the other ankle and was still trying to continue with the routine in male cheerleading. He was trying to bend his bones and since at the time he wasn’t flexible at all he was injured easily. Yet he was thinking of maybe just giving up now. He was the one who came up Virhe. Virhe would get what he wanted any way possible. Error had only one thing that he was planning to do at first. He wanted to attack Virhe; of course that wouldn’t work out all that well. The plan wouldn’t work out if Virhe was smart enough and cared enough for his life to fight back. This wouldn’t work out all that well. So, he gave up on that plan. At least Virhe was out of the room at least and so it would let him work to come up with a plan for getting Virhe to accept trying to turn him back to normal.

Virhe stood in the shadows in the hallway outside of Error’s room. He peered into the room as he saw that Error was planning something. Virhe needed to plan what he should do in retaliation to whichever one of Error’s plans that he would do. Now then, he should get Bosiu Ba Bosiu to report to him if he caught the two children that he ordered him to get. He’d get some more of his underlings to capture the rest of the children that should have been affected from the opening of the worlds. That Encre was an absolute idiot and that always worked in his favor. Now it’s time that Virhe must plan to have all his pawns come together in front of him. He shifted into a bat form and flapped off into the shadows over to where Bosiu should be.

~~~

Bosiu Ba Bosiu was in the middle of panicking. He didn’t have any of the children he was supposed to take and he could see the king flying towards him! What does he do!? WHAT DOES HE DO!?

As Virhe shifted back to his skeletal form he started to walk towards Bosiu Ba Bosiu. “Bosiu, buddy. **Where are those kids I asked you to get**? It couldn’t possibly be that you forgot is it? You know what could happen if you don’t get me what I ask for when I ask, right?”

Bosiu Ba Bosiu was backing away as he was sweating slightly. He cracked a smile and said,” My king, I just need a slightly larger amount of time. My brother has caught on to the children and I’m trying to work around him. My king if you allow me some more time I’ll fix this and I’ll even catch one of the hunters!”

Virhe looked into Bosiu Ba Bosiu’s sockets and then smiled slightly. “Alright Bosiu. I’ll give you an extra week. The hunter that you promised added an extra 5 days. But, let me be clear Lord Bosiu Ba Bosiu of the Depleted Lands. If you don’t follow through on your promise then… **well, I’ll always need a new blood donor.**”

Bosiu Ba Bosiu nodded. With that left Virhe to shift into a bat and flew in the direction he came. He let out a sigh of relief, but then he immediately started to panic again. How was he going to get the two children and especially the hunter! A week! He had to do it in a week! How was he going to do it! How was he going to do it!? Hopefully King Virhe would either pass out for the week or that he would forget how days work again. Honestly he doesn’t want to hand over himself or his brother.

~~~

Dream and Nightmare were heaving their breath as they rested. Ametsa was shaken off their tail at an alley. The twins were resting for a little. Dream planned for him and Nightmare to go home and call their parents to let the two use one of the guns in the house because of what was happening. Hopefully they were watching the news so that they didn’t seem like paranoid kids. The two were trying to figure out what to do.

Nightmare sat in panic as he collected his thoughts and stop his breathlessness. So, him and Dream were being chased by his character and Dream’s character. What to do… what to do… what could he do?! Seriously, what could they do? Nightmare was tugging on his cloak as he went on thinking. He was looking over his shoulder out of the alley. They did definitely lose Ametsa. Nightmare nodded to himself, and then was immediately yanked by Dream.

~~~

Bosiu Ba Bosiu has been searching throughout the town for the little brats that the king ordered for him to get. Bosiu Ba Bosiu huffed out as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He agreed to give the king 2 children and a vampire hunter. He had a week and he can’t go over the week otherwise King Virhe might follow through… or worse.

~~~

Ink didn’t know why, but here he was learning from his character how to fight vampires. Most people would call him delusional for this if he told them. He was following Encre’s directions on what to do on a test dummy. Encre was sitting by the side reading his guide to the non-vampire side of the world the Vampire Club created. Encre muttered to himself in between reading and directing Ink on how to attack vampires properly.

Encre looked up from the book periodically; when Encre did look up he would always tell Ink that he was doing it wrong saying he was too slow or he gave too many openings. At one point Encre even pointed out that Ink needed to change how he dressed since he left way too many places where a vampire could bite and even turn him. He was also told of a power that Encre learned from experience… that Ink already knew of since Error showed him the Vampire Handbook.

Encre then smiled at one point and said,” Hey, I believe your name is Ink right? Well, I’m just wondering. How do you know so much about our world without even going one step into it?” 

~~~

Blueberry huffed as he attempted to pick the lock on the door. Asul wouldn’t figure out that he knew how to pick a lock until too late since why would he of all people know how to do it. Blueberry was trying to find the correct pin sequence. He was using a bobby pin that he had from when he thought that skeletons could grow hair. Sad times. He’s still shocked that his parents didn’t throw all of the bobby pins away. He suddenly heard the click of the door unlocking and went to open the door. In front of the door was a vampire clear as day. The vampire looked like how Nightmare described Bosiu Ba Bosiu. Blueberry then went immediately to close the door. Nope! Not going to deal with that today! Bosiu Ba Bosiu put his foot in front of the door.

“Hello there little hunter. I’m sure the king wouldn’t care that you’re not exactly one of the hunters of our land. Now tell me where you’re friends live. If you don’t it might get a little bloody," Bosiu Ba Bosiu said smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry guys about not updating for so long ^^;
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and be prepared for what's going to happen next.
> 
> **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**
> 
> I'm going to try and get the next chapter done quicker since no more finals right now and I'm on winter break for like 2 weeks now.


	8. A/N I'm Sorry

Heya! I'm sorry. I think I'll have to discontinue this story... or at least I will have to rework and rewrite this story. The story was an unplanned mess other than a thing that's more of a writing prompt than an actual storyline. I'll probably do the... last choice. I for some reason like putting more and more projects on myself. Anyways, I won't be touching this anymore. If I do rewrite this it will be as a different story to let those who enjoy this mess a way to keep it. So, have a great day and I'm sorry again about discontinuing this!


End file.
